El Legado Morgenstern (Morgencest)
by SebbyLoverTMI
Summary: Post-CoHF. Cuando Clary se entero que estaba embarazada, solamente pudo correr. Porque no era el hijo de Jace. Por desgracia Jonathan la encuentra. Llevándola consigo, encerrándola en su nueva guarida. Todos los demás la están buscando, pero ella ha pasado mucho tiempo sola, con su hermano. Cuando la encuentren puede que no sea la misma. Claro, si la encuentran. Clathan, Incesto.
1. El comienzo

-¡Venga chica, una más!

Los gritos de Clarissa Morgenstern se hicieron escuchar por toda la casa. El bebé no tardaría en llegar, ya podía sentirlo, de nueve meses insoportables, seguro podía decir cuando llegaría. Un niño, le había dicho el médico mundano alegremente.

Jeane Blackwell, hija de Samuel Blackwell y aliada de Jonathan, estaba frente a ella, gritándole que pujara. Mientras Clary trataba de cumplir sus ordenes. Un grito horrible se escapo de sus labios cuando sintió un dolor lacerante recorriendo su cuerpo, luego el llanto de un bebé y la sonrisa Jea.

-No pongas esa cara Clary, es tu hija.

¿Hija? Pensó que tendrían un niño, aunque con los hospitales mundanos no se podía confiar. Jea le paso la niña, y Clary la acepto, aun sintiendo un extraño dolor. La niña era preciosa, envuelta en una manta blanca, sus ojos negros parecían estar mirándola directamente, y tenía una pelusa blanca sobre su cabeza. Era preciosa. Clary la abrazó contra ella, su hija no tenía nada de malo. Sintió que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, no podría explicar lo feliz que estaba.

Jea la miraba con picardía, como si supiera que eso acabaría así.

-¿Ves? Todas tus preocupaciones pueden bajar ahora, esta perfectamente sana, aun recuerdo cuando nació Leo, era justa-no pudo terminar,fue interrumpida por un grito estridente de Clary.-¡Mierda! ¿Estas..?

Otro grito, Clary sintió la misma sensación que había tenido antes de tener a su hija, el dolor entre las piernas, el calor allí abajo... Se puso a gritar cuando las contracciones la golpearon por segunda vez.

-Chica, creo que hay uno más,-ahora parecía más preocupada-Cálmate.

-¡¿Me dices que me calme?!-grito una vez más, y guarida secreta o no, estaba segura de que todo el mundo podría escucharla-¡Jea! ¡Sacalo!

Jea evoco a su paciencia, la esposa de Jonathan era alguien insoportable en los momentos más hormonales. Cuando había llegado, no era más que una adolescente gritona, retorciéndose en los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Tenías que elegirte a la fiera?-le había preguntado con escepticismo.

Jonathan le había dado una mirada helada, antes de noquear a la chica y responderle.

-Ella es como yo.-respondió simplemente.

Antes no le hubiera creído, mirándola, no parecía la hermana de Jonathan, tanto física como característicamente. Ahora mismo, después de haber vivido nueve largos meses en la misma casa, podía creerle perfectamente.

Más gritos se hicieron escuchar, junto con el dolor entre sus piernas, la próxima vez-si es que había una- pediría una cesárea no creía ser capaz de esto una vez más. Echo la cabeza atrás, antes de empujar con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, y tratando de escuchar las ordenes de Jea.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios cuando sintió el frío contra su piel sudorosa, un calmante contra el calor sofocante de hace unos segundos.

-Calma, Clary.-la tranquiliza suavemente Jea-Ya paso, mira estas bien...El dolor se termino.-ahora le ofreció una sonrisa- Gemelos, este es un niño.

Era una copia de su hermana, solo que él tenía pequeñas pecas, decorándole la nariz y los pómulos, y tenía el cabello ligeramente rizado. Era un niño precioso.

La niña estaba descansando en el otro lado de la cama, y hacía frío en la habitación. El antes inexistente instinto maternal de Clary se activo, y le pidió a Jea que cubriera a la niña. Así lo hizo, y Clary solo quería dormir, agotada por el cansancio. Mañana habría tiempo, o tal vez solo fuera un sueño.

Solo podía esperar a que Jonathan regresara.

* * *

><p>Un grito desgarrador se escapo de la boca de Simon Daylighter, justo allí, enfrente del Consejo. Se derrumbo de rodillas y se llevo la mano al pecho, donde estaba su runa <em>parabatai. <em>Clary estaba sufriendo, o Sebastian le estaba haciendo daño.

Ángel, había pasado casi un año desde que Sebastian se la había llevado. Todos los días podía sentir, gracias a su conexión, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de Clary, pero ahora...Se sentía como si lo estuvieran desgarrando.

La Cónsul se volteo a verlo, la preocupación marcada en su rostro. Estaban planeando estrategias de guerra. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado, temían que Sebastian utilizase los poderes de Clary para ganar la que guerra. Que ya estaba ganada, pensó Simon amargamente.

Jace también lo miraba con preocupación, pero era apenas detectable en su rostro frío e indiferente. De todos, aun más que a Jocelyn, él era el más afectado por la desaparición de Clary. Eso sumado a la guerra...Jace no volvería a ser el mismo, a menos que la encontraran.

-¿La sentiste?-pregunto, su voz vacía de cualquier emoción.

-Ella esta sufriendo...-susurro, aterrorizado por la idea de Clary siendo lastimada- Puedo sentirla...E-Es como si la estuvieran matando desde adentro.

Simon podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Jace, pero era mejor decirle la verdad. Se había puesto aun peor cuando fingió que Clary estaba perfectamente, solo por el hecho de que le estaba mintiendo.

Ahora, él solo estaba sufriendo, como todos lo hacían. La guerra...Hizo que todos tuvieran que crecer demasiado rápido. Incluso ascender demasiado rápido, pero si hoy no hacías algo...Puede que mañana no hubiera tiempo para seguirlo.

-¿Esta...Esta muerta?-cualquiera pudo ver el temblor en su voz.

-No...Pero ella quisiera estarlo.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Morgenstern estaba volviendo al apartamento. Había estado haciendo tratos con un par de demonios por ahí, en las calles oscuras de París. Sonrío internamente, apuesto que esos dos estaban ''satisfechos'' con su trato.<p>

Llevaba un par de meses en la oscuridad del mundo de las sombras. No había realizado muchos ataques, excepto a Institutos, no necesitaba a nadie de la Clave buscándolo a él, o a su esposa.

_Esposa. _Hermana. Ahora significaban lo mismo, Clarissa era suya. Le pertenecía, y estaba llevando a su primer hijo. Ya nada podía separarlos, algo más que la sangre los unía. Lo que daría por echárselo en cara a Jace, ahora mismo...Él lo tenía todo, una vez que la guerra fuera ganada, se iría a Edom con su hermana y su hijo.

Alguna vez tedría que presentárselo a Jace. Se aseguraría de que este sobreviviera a la guerra, solo para mostrarle a Clary, que ahora era su esposa, y su hijo, para demostrarle que llego antes que él.

Casi sonrío ante la idea, él había llegado a Clary antes que Jace, y la había dejado embarazada. Sus hijos, porque se aseguría de tener más, serían invencibles, incluso más poderosos que él. La sangre angelical de Clary, mezclada con la suya, sin duda crearían algo letal.

No había puesto ni medio pie en la sala cuando Jea llego corriendo.

-Sus hijos han nacido, gemelos, señor.

* * *

><p>Clary se pregunto como verían el mundo sus hijos. ¿Los colores serían los mismos? ¿Detectarían que había algo terriblemente mal en la relación de su madre y su padre? En ese momento deseo que Jonathan no apareciera, que no pudiera hacerle daño a sus hijos en un futuro. Ya había escuchado el ruido de la puerta mágica, él ya estaba en la casa. No había tiempo de desear ni de rezar, solo cerro los ojos cuando escucho el cerrojo de su habitación.<p>

Jonathan estaba allí, mirándola, podía sentirlo, e instintivamente abrazo a la niña más contra sí. Después de todo lo que él le había hecho a ella, no lo quería cerca de ninguno de sus hijos. Temía por ellos.

-Clarissa.-su voz la llamo, suavemente-Se que estás despierta.

Ella se estremeció, pero abrió los ojos, sin querer provocarlo. Él le ofreció una sonrisa.

-¿Este es mi hijo?-preguntó.

Ella solo asintió, pero el la tomo de la barbilla haciéndola gemir.

-Mírame y responde, Clarissa. ¿O es que tengo que darte otra lección?

Ángel que no.

-No...Estoy muy cansada, ahora no.-y olvidando su orgullo, dijo humillada-Por favor.

Él sonrío, le gustaba verla así.

-No te haré nada, cálmate.

Se relajo, solo un poco. Jonathan se sentó al otro lado de la cama, tomando al varón.

-¿Cuál de los dos nació primero?

-La niña...-susurro Clary.

-Una pena, hubiera sido mejor el niño. ¿Ambos están bien, mental y físicamente?

La respuesta les llego de Jea, que venía entrando a la habitación.

-Perfectamente, como era de esperar.

-Te dejaré ponerles el nombre. ¿Como quieres llamarlos?

-Serafina.-susurro- Serafina y Christopher Morgenstern.

* * *

><p>Magnus Bane sintió algo esa noche. Tal vez fue solo un presentimiento, uno verdaderamente malo. Fue como la voz de su padre susurrándole al oído, burlándose de él. No ayudo a su confianza que aquella noche lloviera y tronara. Era como los nacimientos de los brujos, pero aquello parecía una espantosa tempestad. Sobretodo, le recordaba a él día en el que había nacido, gracias a las historias de su padre.<p>

Parecía un día digno del nacimiento de un príncipe infernal.

**BUEEEEE, esto salio de la imaginación.. Lo continuare, y también voy a actualizar la otra historia el jueves. Bueno, espero les guste, esta también es Clathan. Ha, y hice a Jonathan más apegado al libro, ya saben mas oscurito *-* el chico malo de siempre. Solo para los que no sepan, esto va despues de CoHF, no puedo decir más.. Porque es spoiler xD**

**COMENTEN!**


	2. El día en que todo se vino abajo

_9 Nueve meses atrás..._

Aquella noche aun la perseguía, el sentimiento de sus labios forzados contra los de ella era como una pesadilla de la que no podría escapar jamás. Su piel suave y tierna contra la suya, caliente y dura, digna de cualquier cazador. Ella estaba asustada, pero en ese momento trato de disimularlo. Tembló involuntariamente, su mente asustadiza corriendo nerviosamente.

Él se separo de sus labios, esta vez para recorrer su cuello. Y es cuando ella habla.

-Esto está mal.-susurra avergonzada-Suéltame, por favor.

No debería estar haciendo esto. No deberían. No debería dejarlo hacer eso a ella. A él no parece importarle, por que la besa con más fuerza, presionándola contra el colchón blando de su cama.

Pero él no la suelta en ese momento. Ni tampoco en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Aun puede recordar el día en que se entero de su embarazo, habían pasado unas dos semanas desde esa noche. Y allí estaba ella, sosteniendo con las manos temblorosas una prueba de embarazo. Solo faltaban otros dos minutos, y su destino cambiaría para siempre. No hacía falta agregar que estaba asustada, y nerviosa.<p>

Ya estaba, según su reloj de mano. Ahora bajo los ojos, mirándola. Un signo rojo significaba bebé y un signo azul significaba nada.

Era solo un signo, color rosa claro.

Ella cayo de rodillas, llorando amargamente. Nada bueno podría pasar, ¿Qué pensaría Jace? ¿Qué pensaría su madre? ¿La Clave? Seguramente le harían matar al niño, y ella no tenía el corazón para hacer eso. Así que tomo un decisión.

Salió corriendo a su cuarto, sacando de debajo de la cama una mochila negra. Solía usarla para llevar cómics y cosas así a la escuela, algo bastante mundano, en comparación a lo que hacía ahora.

Del armario saco una chaqueta de jean, enorme, un recuerdo de su vida mundana; de su escritorio tomo todo el dinero que encontró, que sumaba lo que había obtenido como cazadora y sus antiguos ahorros; un par de botas de combate y una foto suya y de su madre, con Simon en el parque.

Las lágrimas habían parado, ahora no podía permitirse ser débil. Dejo su celular en la mesa y dibujo una runa In-localizable en su brazo, no podía dejar que la encontraran. Dibujo con manos firmes un portal en la pared de su habitación, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al lugar. Allí había crecido, pero ahora debía huir.

Sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias, salto, dejando que la oscuridad se la tragara.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco meses. Apartamento mágico.<em>

Clary estaba en la cama, fingiendo estar dormida. Jonathan estaba a su lado acariciándole la cabeza. Ella podía sentir sus manos, corriendo por su costado, tocando suavemente su estómago, en el cual ya tenía una gran protuberancia.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero disfrutaba secretamente de aquellos momentos. Él siempre fue duro al principio, incluso cuando ella no le dio razón, pero ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo. Lo cierto es que la soledad amenazaba con matarla diariamente, y las conversaciones cortas con Jea no eran lo suficiente para mantenerla ocupada.

Los primeros tiempos habían sido duros, él había sido malo y ella peor. Pero siempre estaba preocupada, de una manera u otra, si Jonathan no volvía ¿Quién estaría con ella? No podía volver, no después de todo. Todo lo que le quedaba era su hermano, su único pariente vivo, después de su madre, el último de los Morgensterns, junto con ella había dicho él.

Ahora se encontraba disfrutando de su compañía. La hacía sentirse querida, y estando tanto tiempo sola y hormonal, era justo lo que necesitaba. Él le acarició suavemente los rizos, y ella se inclino más a su toque, inconscientemente.

No debería estar disfrutando, se dijo. Pero tanto tiempo sola la hacía olvidarse de los hechos presentes.

-Se que estás despierta,-susurro con el rostro enterrado en su cabello-no te ocultes de mi, Clarissa.

Ella se estremeció, odiaba cuando él la llamaba por su nombre.

Clary abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los suyos mirándola directamente.

-No te asustes, no te haré nada.

Se relajo un poco al escuchar sus palabras, cuando estaban allí, absolutamente solos, él nunca le mentía.

Él posó sus labios contra los suyos por un segundo. Ella se hundió contra el colchón.

-Para...-gimió, aunque no quería que lo hiciera.

-Sabes que lo quieres.-murmuro con la voz ronca-es lo que ambos queremos.

Él presiono sus labios con fuerza, pero a la vez delicadamente. Metiendo sus manos en su cabello, acariciándole los lados y poniéndose sobre ella, más precisamente, entre sus piernas.

No, No, No, gritaba su mente, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Ella había estado tan sola, si ella pudiera dejarse llevar, aunque sea por un rato...

Cuando él le beso el cuello, ella se aferró a sus hombros con las manos, sorprendiendo a los dos. Él continuo, contento de que no debía besar a una estatua caliente. Cuando mordisqueo suavemente, ella le clavo las uñas.

Probablemente hubiera dejado que aquello siguiera, pero un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

Zander Nightshade, el esposo de Jea, estaba allí, mirándolos avergonzado.

-Señor...

-Ya te haz metido, habla de una vez.-dijo Jonathan molesto.

-Tiene que venir, hay un asunto que requiere su presencia.

Jonathan se levanto, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Clary, antes de marcharse habló.

-Para la próxima, hermanita.

* * *

><p><em>Presente.<em>  
>Jace Herondale no era una mala persona. Por el contrario, siempre había defendido a los más débiles y era conocido por ser encantador. Pero desde que su chica había desaparecido, el estaba irreconocible.<p>

Las primeras semanas él no había dormido, tenía círculos negros bajo los ojos y una creciente barba que afeitar, por no hablar de que no se duchaba, y mucho menos comía.

Era como una versión más triste de lo que había sido.

No quería saber como lo hubiera visto Clary si hubiera sabido su estado. Probablemente decepcionada, pero rápidamente lo repondría con sus manos mágicas y toques suaves.

El Ángel sabía que la extrañaba.

Era como una especie de castigo, jamás podría estar en paz con Clary, cuando no eran hermanos, Lilith lo tenía bajo su mando, o Valentine estaba tratando de dominar al mundo otra vez.

O Sebastian lo tenía enlazado.

Sebastian. El nombre le traía un sabor amargo en la boca.

Todos sabían que había sido él quién rapto a Clary. Eso solo ayudaba a la ira de Jace. Solo los ángeles sabían lo que podía estar haciéndole. Ella podía tener hambre, sed, frío...Y él no estaba allí para cuidar de ella. Esa era la peor parte.

Todo era como un latigazo seco. Ya nada lo hacía reír, la guerra le añadía años a sus ojos, las cosas ya no eran las de antes...Pero ya mejorarían, solían decirle.

Ya mejorarían, quiso creer.

Pero era mejor amarga verdad, que dulce mentira.

* * *

><p>A Jonathan le gustaba Serafina.<p>

Tenían una extraña relación de padre e hija consentida. Por que los gemelos tenían todo lo que necesitaban y más. Pero el mayor de los Morgensterns parecía tenerle un gusto especial a su niña.

Clary los había atrapado unas noches atrás. Y había sido un espectáculo de lo más extraño. Jonathan había tenido a la bebé entre sus brazos, estaba gimoteando, y la había mecido suavemente, para que la niña se durmiera. Aquello había generado un calor extraño en el pecho de Clary.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir, no pudo evitar pensar en que tipo de padre sería Jonathan cuando los gemelos crecieran. Los niños hacían tonterías, y según lo que había oído de dos bocas diferentes, Valentine no toleraba ese tipo de cosas. La espalda de su hermano era un claro ejemplo de aquello.

La perspectiva de Jonathan lastimando a sus hijos, solo para castigarles, envío una onda de hielo por todo su cuerpo. Ella temía por sus hijos.

Se puso rápidamente el camisón de dormir, que solo le llegaba a un cuarto del muslo, y se fue caminando hacía su habitación, donde seguro Jonathan la esperaba. No podría negar su nerviosismo, su corazón latía locamente.

También temía por ella, por las consecuencias de estar con su hermano.

Él la esperaba allí, como lo hacía todas las noches. Estaba solo en pantalones de chándal y no llevaba camisa, dejando expuesto su pecho blanco y musculoso. Cuando escucho sus pasos, se giro directamente a verla.

Una sonrisa extraña se extendió por su rostro.

-Ven aquí-susurro en voz baja.

Ella camino hacía él, metiéndose a la cama. Sin oponer resistencia alguna cuando el la envolvió entre sus brazos, besandole la frente, los labios y las mejillas. De alguna manera, ella supo adonde iba aquello.

-Jonathan.-lo detuvo, el clavo sus ojos en los suyos-Yo...Yo quería pedirte algo.

Él alzo una ceja, instándole a continuar.

-No le hagas daño a mis hijos.-salió en forma de chillido, y ella no había querido decirlo así, probablemente solo lo haría enojar. Lo era una mala noche para ella.

Él pareció sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera imaginado que ella le pediría aquello.

Apretó su agarre sobre ella y Clary gimió.

-Yo _nunca _le haría daño a mis hijos, Clarissa, yo no soy Valentine-dijo él entre dientes, escupiendo el nombre de su padre fallecido- Al menos yo no, la verdadera pregunta es; ¿tu lo harás?

Clary sintió un destello cegador de furia, ¿Como se atrevía?

-¡Yo nunca le haría daño a mis hijos!-su voz subió, ahora era un susurro gritado-¡Yo no soy Jocel...!-se callo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Jonathan se dio cuenta, y le dirigió una sonrisa oscura.

-Es bueno saberlo, mis hijos necesitan una madre. Tu ya eres mi esposa,-dijo, mirando las runas en su pecho-No te quiero tratando de escaparte de aquí cada segundo, ¿Entiendes?

-Nunca te dejaría con ellos-respondió automáticamente.

-Que bien, por que no es lo que quiero. Prometo no hacerte, o hacerles, daño, mientras tu te portes bien.

Era un trato justo, el no la lastimaría, pero a cambio exigía su obediencia.

Sería algo a lo que se tendría que acostumbrar.

**Valeeeee, esto ya se a donde va a ir, ¿les parece una actualización de cada historia por semana? Sip, aunque soy mala con las fechas y tiempos, así que seguro les miento xD**

**Ojala les guste este cap, en el proximo apareceran Jocelyn y los gemelos. Ha, presten atención a los hijos de Jonathan, tendrán un papel en esta historia, por razones que no puedo revelar e.e**

**COOMENTEN!**


	3. Familia Dulce, dulce Familia

El mundo se veía extraño a los ojos de Serafina Morgenstern. Las cosas parecían repetirse con frecuencia.

Un hombre alto y amable venía a recogerla todos los días, siempre la tenía entre sus brazos cariñosamente. A ella le gustaba, y parecía que ella le gustaba al hombre también. Él siempre estaba caliente, tibio y dispuesto a sostenerla todos los días. Realmente le gustaba ese hombre.

Había una mujer, era la que le daba de comer, pero no parecía estar muy interesada en ella, o en el hombre grande y cálido. Siempre tenía ojos tristes, no entendía porque, ¿Acaso el hombre grande no la sostenía en sus brazos? ¿O la cargaba cariñosamente? Tal vez fuera eso

Se escuchó un ruido suave, y la puerta se abrió. De allí, entro el hombre grande. Ella extendió sus brazos desde la cuna y chillo. Parecía ser una señal, cada vez que ella lo hacía, el hombre grande la tomaba, acariciándole la cabeza. Era exactamente lo que hacía ahora. Ella se movió felizmente, le gustaba mucho el hombre grande.

Jonathan tomó a su hija con cuidado, regocijándose internamente de que ella no lloraba. Él parecía gustarle a la niña, y él le gustaba ella. Era muy pequeña, como cualquier bebé de dos meses, callada y muy tranquila. Se parecía a cualquier bebé, pero él podía ver como sus características eran las de Clary, mezcladas con las de él.

Grandes ojos, seguro de Clary, color negro, de él. Así como sus pómulos y piel pálida y lisa.

Él niño era diferente.

Casi gimió al pensar en su otro hijo. El niño no lo quería, tan simple como eso. Si bien Jea cuidaba de sus hijos a diario, la mayoría de las veces que él recogía al chico, este se largaba a llorar, sin parar hasta que Clary lo tomaba.

No lo entendía, ¿Había algo diferente de la manera en que lo veía Serafina? No lo sabía, pero a Clary le gustaba el niño. Eso seguro.

Lo sabía, con solo ver la manera maternal en la que lo tomaba, y como siempre estaba tratando de alejarlo de su padre.

Que extraño era, que ella si fuera buena madre.

* * *

><p>Clary acuno suavemente a su hijo menor. Palmeando su espalda con cariño, mientras el chillaba. Era un niño tranquilo, el más tranquilo de sus dos hijos. Últimamente Jonathan pasaba mucho tiempo con Serafina, porque él no parecía gustarle a Christopher.<p>

Cada vez que el niño se echaba a llorar en los brazos de su padre, Clary tenía que reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

_No te quiere, _quería decirle.

Su hija era un ejemplo, no lloraba, ni se quejaba, solamente chillaba y reía. Mientras que Christopher era el ejemplo de un bebé mundano, lloraba y gritaba sobre sus pulmones, fuera de eso era muy tranquilo, no es que se quejara de ello, se supone que así actuaban los normales

A veces deseaba que Jonathan no pasara tanto tiempo en la casa. Una vez que Serafina y Christopher habían nacido, no había día que su hermano no pasara en la casa. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa, sus emociones descontroladas amenazaban con salir a la luz.

Era como cuando dormían, se encontraba inclinándose hacía su figura caliente, luego sintiéndose disgustada y avergonzada consigo misma. Era una reacción involuntaria, las noches que había pasado sola, fría con su embarazo, lo había extrañado. Solo porque se sentía muy sola, hasta el punto que lo necesitaba cerca.

Era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta, pero no lo podía evitar.

Con un suspiro suave, dejo a Christopher en la cuna. Era muy tarde y en cuanto Jonathan dejara a Serafina, ambos se irían a dormir. Pensó en adelantarse, y salió de la habitación, esperando que su hijo durmiera sin despertar a nadie esa noche.

Christopher estaba en la cuna, triste porque la mujer pequeña se había ido. A él le gustaba la mujer pequeña. Era muy cariñosa, y siempre lo sostenía cuando gritaba.

Él veía a la otra niña, que era muy parecida a él, era su hermana le había dicho la mujer de pelo lindo. No sabía que significaba hermana, ni mamá, que es como la mujer le decía que la llamara. No le gustaba cuando la mujer estaba con su hermana. Por eso es que siempre gritaba, él quería a la mujer para sí.

Su hermana podía quedarse con el otro. Él que no le gustaba. Era muy grande, y no era suave y pequeño como la mujer, era muy duro, incómodo para dormir. A él le gustaba la mujer, y siempre estaba con ella, haciendo que esta lo dejara de lado.

Christopher quería a la mujer, al hombre no y a su 'hermana' tampoco-lo que sea que significara esa palabra-.

* * *

><p>Clary tenía razón, no mucho tiempo después Jonathan fue hasta la cama. Ella ya estaba acostada, tratando de conciliar el sueño inútilmente. Le era imposible cuando él estaba cerca.<p>

Esa noche hacía calor, y Clary se había puesto unos simples shorts y una camiseta sin mangas. Jonathan tenía unos pantalones de dormir, y no llevaba nada encima.

Se encontraba pensando en la nada. Preguntándose como estaría su familia, bueno, su _otra_ familia. A veces podía sentir los sentimientos de Simon, y soñaba con lo que él veía. Solo esperaba que él no pudiera ver sus sueños, que si bien eran pesadillas, esperaba que no supiera nada de Christopher y Serafina.

No sabía que haría si volviera a ver a Simon, probablemente lo abrazaría, gritaría de alegría. Pero luego tendría que explicar a sus hijos, y peor aún, debería explicar al padre de sus hijos.

Eso era lo único que causaba puntadas de dolor en su pecho. Ella…Ella ya había aceptado todo. Ya no se sentía avergonzada de Christopher y Serafina, tampoco de quién era su padre. Se había acostumbrado a aquella realidad, no sabía qué pasaría si volvía a ver a sus amigos, tampoco quería saberlo.

Ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Jonathan se había acostado a su lado. Ahora tenía la cara presionada contra sus rizos, con los labios pegados a su cuello. Ella se estremeció cuando él presiono un beso sobre su oreja.

Ella cerro los ojos, pero se quedó quieta, mejor no provocarlo. No quería empezar una pelea que sabía que perdería.

-Jonathan…-empezó.

Él se separó de ella, tomándola de las caderas y poniéndola más cerca de él, casi sobre su regazo. Empezó a besar su cuello, luego la línea de su mandíbula, cuando estaba llegando a su clavícula ella se quejó.

-No.-susurro en voz baja.

Jonathan se echó atrás para mirarla.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto lentamente.

Ella tembló, no quería provocarlo, no quería que él la lastimara otra vez.

-No, no, no quiero…-volvió a susurrar, ahora su voz temblaba.

Jonathan enredo una mano en su pelo, haciéndola jadear.

-Tú eres mi esposa.-murmuro contra sus labios- Tú me perteneces. Tú me tienes que obedecer.

-¡No!-chillo-Soy una persona, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.-ella logro zafarse de su agarre.

Cayo de la cama, y se levantó corriendo hacía la puerta. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, incluso cuando sintió la voz de su hermano detrás de ella. Había solo un lugar para ir, si bien Jonathan la encontraría. Cuando llego al final del pasillo, se metió en una puerta que estaba en la cocina.

Allí corrió por la escalera, que daba directamente a la azotea de la casa. Era el único lugar en el que realmente disfrutaba, pero pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse, entonces Jonathan estaba subiendo, estaba yendo a buscarla.

Tomo una respiración profunda cuando lo sintió detrás de ella. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y ella chillo, tratando de liberarse.

-Cálmate,-cuando vio que no lo haría, la tomo con más fuerza-Cálmate, Clarissa, no te voy a hacer nada.

Ella trato de relajarse en sus brazos, pero seguía sin creerle.

-Mentira-susurro-Solo sabes hacerme daño, no quiero hacerlo, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo.-chillo.

Él la tomo una vez más, esta vez suavemente, tratando de calmarla, de no hacerle daño.

-Shh…-murmuro contra su oreja- Te lo prometo, no te hare daño.

Ella se relajó, él la atrajo hasta su pecho, calmándose un poco. Le beso la frente, las mejillas y los labios. Ella todavía tenía miedo, él le iba a hacer daño por haberle rechazado.

-No puedes escaparte así, hermanita.-ahí estaba-No te puedes alejar de mí.

-Por favor.-chillo otra vez-No me hagas daño.

Él la apretó contra su pecho, un gesto casi fraternal, y tomándola de las piernas, la levanto al estilo nupcial. Ella entro en pánico una vez más, pero se abrazó a él para no caerse. Jonathan hundió la cabeza en su cuello.

-No te asustes de mí.-susurro contra ella-No iba a hacerte daño.

-Mientes.-susurro en respuesta.-No quiero bajar. Me harás daño otra vez.

Jonathan se sintió ligeramente intrigado, el espíritu luchador de Clary se había desvanecido lentamente, hasta el punto de no existir. Él no quería romperla, por lo que le hizo una promesa.

-Te lo prometo, nunca más te hare daño. Tú tendrás que dejar de pelearte conmigo,-ahora bajo la voz-cuidarás a Serafina y a Christopher.

-Jamás los dejaría-susurro-Nunca, ni siquiera si fuera por huir, jamás dejaría a mis hijos.-contigo, añadió en su cabeza.

-Lo sé. Prométeme que no pelearas conmigo.-le beso la frente una vez más-Y yo cuidare de ti.

Ella tembló, sin querer pensar en las consecuencias de su trato, pero asintió. Dejó que él la abrazara, llevándola escaleras abajo. Cuando él la puso sobre la cama y la abrazó, ella no se resistió. Simplemente se quedó quieta, disfrutando de su figura caliente.

-Buenas noches, Clary.-murmuro él contra su cuello, antes de que la oscuridad se la llevara.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn se paseaba de un pasillo a otro. La casa se sentía vacía sin Clary. Habían pasado once meses desde que ella había desaparecido. Simon llegaba a ella por medio de la runa, dándole noticias a Jocelyn de cómo se encontraba. Pero Jocelyn podía ver atreves de él, básicamente había criado al chico. Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza cuando le contaba dulces mentiras a ella.<p>

No podía relajarse y dormir. Magnus le había dado una poción de sueño, que tomaba casi todas las noches. Siempre cerraba los ojos, imaginándose que su niña estaba junto a ella, antes de todo, cuando aún tenían una feliz existencia mundana.

Sonrío tristemente a la oscuridad de su casa. Luke estaba haciendo patrulla, buscando a Clary como todos lo hacían. Los lobos, liderados por Bat y Maia, corrían por los peores barrios en busca de su amiga; los Lightwoods habían recorrido toda Idris en busca de Clary o de Jonathan; Simon tenía algunos aliados en los vampiros, que buscaban donde la luz no daba.

Ella salía cuando podía, que era siempre, monopolizo su tiempo para encontrar a su hija. Pero no había resultado. Como cuando Jace desapareció, la Clave había dejado de buscar a Clary un tiempo después. Ahora solo quedaban sus amigos y familia, que perseguían al alba para encontrarla.

La esperanza era lo que les quedaba, era lo único que quedaba en medio de esa guerra.

Pero no se podía pedir más, podrían seguir en un oscuro calabozo de Edom, o peor, podían estar muertos. Siempre podían encontrar una situación peor que la actual, lo hacían como ejemplo en cuanto a lo que podría pasar.

**Ahí esta, lamento haberme tardado tanto... Es que no encontre inspiración, y me quede dando vueltas con la otra novela, pero no se preocupen! Seguire las dos! ;) ;)**

**COMENTEN!**


	4. Tregua y Libertad

Jonathan iba a dejarla salir. No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo admirando el mundo desde su ventana, ella iba a salir. A caminar como una persona normal, iba a se libre, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Obviamente él iría con ella, al igual que Christopher y Serafina. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y no negaría su entusiasmo, realmente estaba feliz de salir.

Actualmente, la casa estaba en Venecia, Italia, por esa época era invierno e incluso estaría nevando. Parecía un buen día para salir.

Clary se había enfundado en una cazadora azul, que tenía una piel suave alrededor del cuello, junto con unos pantalones largos y unas botas de nieve blancas. Estaba cálida, por dentro y por fuera. Era uno de esos días en los que tenía el lujo de no pensar en lo que pasaba fuera de su mundo. Podía olvidarse de la guerra y su antigua familia, permitiéndose unos pocos momentos de paz mental con sus hijos y su nueva vida.

Jonathan le había advertido lo que pasaría si intentaba escapar. Pero ella no lo intentaría (ni siquiera había considerado la opción), no después de todos esos meses en el encierro lujoso del apartamento mágico. Ahora, por egoísta que fuere el sentimiento, se permitiría disfrutar de la salida. Porque sinceramente no le importaba lo que otro pudiera pensar en ese momento.

Los niños estaban abrigados, y parecían enormes a los ojos de Clary. Realmente no perecían bebés, parecían niños más grandes, Christopher de dos o un año, y Serafina de uno. Jonathan ya no tenía que cargarla a todos lados, porque la niña parecía disfrutar de estar entre sus hombros. Mientras que Clary seguía cargando a su hijo menor de un lado a otro, era más exigente, parecía que deseaba toda la atención de su madre para sí. En verdad la tenía, la pelirroja lo malcriaba, permitiendole gritar y chillar lo mucho que quisiera. A Jonathan, esto no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y Clary podría jurar que había una guerra no verbal entre padre e hijo por quién conseguía más atención.

Le parecía realmente ridículo.

Ahora se estaban preparando para salir, estaban todos enfrente a la puerta mágica. Jonathan iba casi tan abrigado como ella, si no más, llevaba a una Serafina feliz sobre sus hombros, que jugaba con su cabello, tirando mechones blancos. Ella, por su parte, llevaba a Christopher entre los brazos, el pequeño tenía sus manos en la piel de la chaqueta, aferrándose a su madre por calor, a Clary le pareció muy tierno, y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente.

La manija apareció bajo la mano de Jonathan, revelando el clima frío de Italia.

-Vamos.-murmuró, y salieron por la puerta.

Venecia era un lugar hermoso. Habían salido en la tarde, y las luces iluminaban toda la ciudad, dándole un aire antiguo. A Clary le gusto inmediatamente, aspiro profundamente aire fresco y puro, por primera vez en meses. Jonathan había elegido al Nueva York de Italia. Se podría decir que los botes reemplazaban a los autos. Los canales también tenían cierto aire a ciudad antigua, y Clary tuvo ganas de dibujarlos.

Algunas personas giraban la cabeza al verlos pasar. Debían de ser un espectáculo extraño, imagino Clary: niños teniendo niños. Lo peor de todo era que era aquella era la pura verdad. Pero realmente no importaba, cuando se había quedado embarazada su último problema era el caso niña-a-ser-madre-por-descuido, y en todo caso, la culpa era de Jonathan.

La nieve les mojaba el cabello, y Clary le puso la capucha a Christopher, quien chillo felizmente. Serafina era la que estaba en el punto más alto, colgada de los hombros de su padre, la nieve caía sobre sus mechones claros, pegándolos a su cabeza. Pero ella solo reía, había salido por primera vez de su casa, y decidió que le gustaba estar afuera, donde la nieve empapaba su rostro.

Jonathan la bajo de sus hombros, ganándose un chirrido de queja, a lo que él respondió con una mirada.

-Es por tu bien.-le susurro, y la metió en su chaqueta, de manera que el la estaba cargando-Deberíamos irnos.-le dijo a Clary.

Ella empalideció. Había pasado muy poco tiempo afuera, tal vez dos o tres horas, no quería volver a la casa. Jonathan debió haber visto algo en su expresión, por que se apresuro a agregar:

-Podríamos ir a un restaurante.

Ella asintió rápidamente, con busca de retrasar lo más posible su vuelta a casa. De todas formas, no tenía nada de malo ir a un restaurante, ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>-¡¿UNA TREGUA?! ¡¿ME ESTÁN DICIENDO QUE ÉL QUIERE UNA MALDITA TREGUA?!-los gritos furiosos del Inquisidor Lightwood se hicieron eco en las paredes del salón.<p>

Los otros dos cazadores lo miraban con miedo, tal vez no había sido una buena idea. Morgenstern había retirado sus tropas, dejando perpleja a toda la Clave, sin ninguna razón se habían ido, ya que, si bien nadie lo admitiría, él estaba ganando. El Inquisidor, la Cónsul y el Consejo estaban reunidos, junto con los demás representantes submundos, deliberando a donde iba su suerte.

-Tenemos que considerar la posibilidad-habló nerviosamente el cazador de sombras-Señor, no se han reportado ataques en dos semanas. Tendríamos que considerar una posible tregua.

-¿Una tregua?-preguntó Alexander Lightwood, con sus ojos brillando oscuramente-Ese monstruo mato a mi hermano,¿Que _diablos _te hace pensar que quiere una tregua con nosotros?

El más joven trago, dejando que el mayor, y probablemente el más valiente, hable por los dos.

-Señor,-comenzó serenamente-hemos estado en guerra durante casi un año y medio, no ha pasado un día sin que se pierdan vidas o se destruyan otras. Y han retrocedido, sea por la razón que fuese, deberíamos seguir el juego.

-¿Juego?-esta vez fue la voz de Jace Lightwood-Él tiene a mi novia, tiene a mi chica. No se que le esta haciendo, no se si ella esta viva, no se si tiene hambre o frío. Pero se que él no juega, no, lo único que hace es jugar con tu mente, te hará creer que todo esta bien cuando todo esta mal. Es manipulador y es inteligente, es nuestro peor enemigo.

El estallido sorpresa de Jace dejo a todos fríos en la sala, la Cónsul lo miraba fijamente, esperando ver algo más de rabia y determinación en los ojos del chico. Pero no había mucho más, salvo lo que todos conocían, un chico que había perdido a su amada, y su corazón roto era un peso que lo impulsaba a seguir luchando, a seguir buscándola.

Aquellos que habían sugerido la tregua tuvieron la decencia de de parecer avergonzados. Pero eso no basto, ya todo el mundo se había levantado, convirtiendo el salón en un debate universal sobre la guerra. La gran mayoría estaban de acuerdo con la tregua, queriendo terminar de una vez por todas con aquella destrucción, mientras que la minoría quería seguir peleando.

Todo el mundo estaba de pie, discutiendo o a punto de comenzar una pelea. La voz calma de la Cónsul interrumpió el alboroto.

-Viendo que somos incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo, se establecerá plazo de doce días, se evaluara la situación. Esperaremos al movimiento de Morgenstern, luego continuaremos con este debate. Doy por finalizada esta reunión.-concluyo firmemente.

El silencio era atronador en el salón, todos salieron, yéndose a sus respectivas residencias. Los ojos de Jace buscaron ansiosamente a los de Alec, que estaba al otro lado del salón.

-¡Una tregua!-se quejo-¿Como pueden hacer una tregua con ese demonio?

Desde que Clary se había ido, el rubio se tomaba las cosas a pecho; sus bromas y sonrisas sarcásticas en el olvido, ya que, según él, aquello no lo ayudaría a encontrar a su amada. Alec lo sentía por su hermano, realmente lo hacía, pero había días que solo deseaba que nunca hubieran conocido a Clary, de esa manera, Jace no estaría en ese estado.

Desde que la Clave había dejado de buscarla, ellos tenían su propio equipo. Conformado por Magnus; Isabelle y Simon, ellos dos, Bat y Maia, junto con Jocelyn y Luke. No era un grupo muy grande, pero tenían a dos lideres del Consejo de su lado, así que tenían algo de peso. Alec sentía pena por Jace, todos tenían a alguien en quien confiar, en quien liberarse y abrirse.

Pero Jace no tenía a nadie, Clary se había ido, y él no le entregaría su corazón a nadie más.

Jace Herondale se quedaría solo, y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

><p>La vuelta al apartamento fue menos dramática de lo que Clary había esperado. El restaurante había estado maravilloso, ellos dos habían comido pastas y los niños nada, ya que aun eran muy pequeños para comer nada que no viniera de Clary. Cuando había llegado el momento de irse, los cuatro habían caminado en silencio por las calles frías y oscuras de Venecia.<p>

Apenas se metieron a la casa, Clary se quito el abrigo y ayudo a Jonathan con Serafina y Christopher. Una vez que estuvieron con ropa de dormir, Clary acostó a los gemelos, murmurando un buenas noches a los dos.

Jonathan la estaba esperando, como siempre, en la cama. Ya estaba acostado, con las cicatrices de su espalda visibles hacía ella. Camino hasta acostarse a su lado, sin molestarse en ponerse ropa diferente, solo quitándose las botas y el pantalón. Se sentía muy cansada, y había sido un día largo y bueno, ahora solo quería dormir.

Pudo sentir a Jonathan enredar su brazo con su cintura, acercándola más a él. Ella se relajo, muy acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto. Cerro los ojos y dejo que la oscuridad se encargara.

* * *

><p>-Malcom, ¿Estas <em>seguro<em>?-pregunto por enésima vez.

-Magnus, he revisado por todo el mundo, estoy seguro de que ningún niño brujo nació por esas fechas. Ahora, deja de actuar como si buscaras al anticristo y relájate.

Magnus quiso replicar, pero la línea solo emitió un pitido. Había estado muy nervioso desde aquel día. No podía ser cierto, y probablemente solo eran paranoias suyas. No podía levantar sospechas en los demás, mucho menos en Jace. No había nacido ningún niño brujo, y solo había otra persona con sangre de demonio sobre la tierra.

Si te ponías a contar, podrías deducirlo, Clary había desaparecido hace once meses. Él había tenido ese sentimiento cosa de dos meses atrás, no había que ser ningún genio. Pero Magnus se negaba a creerlo, había conocido a aquella niña desde que era un bebé, se negaba rotundamente a creer que _eso_ le había pasado a Clary.

Simplemente no podía, y cometió el error de ignorarlo.

**Chan chan cahnnn**

**¿Que les parece? Ujumm en mi perfil deje las fotos de los actores, e incluso hay un mini spoiler ahi.**

**COMENTEN!**


	5. Tu hija parte 1 de 3

El cerebro de Clary se negaba a procesarlo, o al menos no parecía hacerlo. Serafina la quería, de alguna manera parecía quererla. No podía dejar de notar como las características de la niña se mezclaban con las de su padre. Eran tan parecidos que le causaba un terror silencioso.

Las cosas habían mejorado, ella ya no temía cada vez que iba a dormir. Jonathan estaba tratando de ser más amable con ella, o simplemente había cambiado. La mayor de sus hijos parecía gustarle tanto a su padre, que se había ganado el privilegio de tenerlo pasando noches en vela por ella. Su cabello había crecido mucho, ahora se ondulaba ligeramente en sus hombros.

Christopher, o Chris como Clary le decía en su mente, era más tranquilo. Ya no lloraba durante la noche, y había aprendido a ''compartir'' con su hermana, por decirlo de alguna manera. Parecían disfrutar de molestarse mutuamente (cosa que Clary no consideraba posible, ¡eran bebés!). Pero debes en cuando se ocasionaban estas peleas, en las que el que lograba lloraba más fuerte y conseguía la atención era el vencedor. Clary estaba harta de ese tipo de peleas, si eran así de pequeños, solo Raziel sabía cómo serían de grandes.

Ya no se preocupaba por su familia tanto como antes, Jonathan, Serafina y Christopher eran todo lo que necesitaba. A veces aparecían pensamientos diferentes en su mente, probablemente de ella extrañando a su antigua familia, y ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Estaba mal haber seguido adelante? ¿Haberse olvidado de lo malo y antiguo, para dar lugar a lo presente?

Sus preguntas mentales tendían a atormentarlas durante días, Jonathan se daba cuenta en sus cambios de humor, y siempre insistía en sacarla de la casa, algunas veces solos, y otras con sus hijos. Probablemente le habían dado la vuelta al mundo tres veces.

Su día favorito, había sido cuando habían pasado la noche entera en Brasil. Habían ido a comer a un restaurante de comida nacional en Sao Paulo, era un lugar realmente bonito, y Jonathan le había dicho que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad.

Una noche inolvidable, diría en términos poéticos. Luego habían salido a caminar, paseando bajo la sombra de los rascacielos. Un momento de nostalgia había pasado por su corazón al ver la ciudad llena de edificios, le recordaban demasiado a Nueva York. A su hermano no pareció importarle, pero aun así insistió en que siguieran caminando.

Un chillido alegre logro sacarla de sus ensoñaciones, era Serafina. Estaba sentada en el sofá, o para el caso, estirada sobre su espalda, gritando por atención. Sus pequeños brazos de movían de un lado al otro, pidiendo que la sujetaran. Clary lo hizo, con un suspiro suave.

La niña parecía feliz de estar en los brazos de su madre, y engancho su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Parecía muy grande como para tener seis meses, sus ojos demasiado inteligentes, su cuerpo más esbelto, por no hablar de lo lista que era en verdad. Ya tenía mentalidad para decir que le gustaba y que no, podía quejarse y chillar lo que quisiera, porque, al final del asunto, su padre la consentía.

Era un tema ridículo ante sus ojos, así como las peleas por su atención, tanto de Christopher vs Jonathan, o de la más reciente, Christopher vs Serafina. No entendía porque su hermano quería tanto a su hija. Realmente, ella se había acostumbrado a su humor sarcástico y oscuro, mezclado con crueldad adicional. Pero ahora…No tenía nada que ver con antes.

Siempre parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por ser más amable, menos duro, e incluso agradable en un buen día. Si bien nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Clary estaba encantada con ese cambio. Siempre salían de la casa cuando estaba de buen humor, paseaban, o incluso le compraba materiales de dibujo, que, ante sus ojos, eran todo un privilegio.

Serafina estaba buscando su atención, palmeando su mejilla con su pequeña mano. Era adorable, en cierto modo. Pero era su madre, se suponía que si estaba ahorcando a su hermano le parecería adorable. Siempre estaba esa duda en su mente, porque lo sabía, incluso si era una verdad desagradable y amarga, lo sabía.

Era una mala madre.

No podía ver a los ojos de su hija sin pensar en los de su hermano o los de su padre. Era la maldición de los Morgensterns, una dolorosa realidad. Ella quería amarla, y de veras lo intentaba, pero incluso sus mayores esfuerzos no podían ignorar la sombra en la mirada de los ojos negros de su hija, y la hacía sentirse tan mal.

Una pregunta diaria, era si su madre se sentía así cada vez que sostenía a su hermano. Claro, era un bebé normal, un poco grande, pero aun cuando intentabas ignorarlo, sentías que había algo malo en él. Pero Clary no sentía esa oscuridad horrenda sobre su hija, solo sentía poder, un poder opuesto al suyo. No era algo que pudiera explicar con palabras, pero había algo malo, algo que crecía y que algún día se liberaría.

Serafina chillo cuando Clary apretó sus manos en su estómago. Era _realmente _difícil creer que había algo malo en ella en ese momento. Decidió ignorarlo, y pasar el tiempo con su hija, quién, por cierto, estaba impaciente por la atención de su madre.

.

.

.

Jonathan Morgenstern estaba parado, con las manos en la mesa, ante un mapa mundial. Las estrategias de guerra nunca habían sido lo suyo; simplemente no le interesaban. Pero ahora mismo, todo se trataba de estudiar al enemigo. Habían retirado a sus tropas, al igual que él lo había hecho.

Aquello era realmente aburrido, pensó con desdén. Hacía un buen rato desde que disfrutaba de una masacre. Pero él no era el único en esa habitación con ganas de ver la sangre correr.

Lilith se posaba ante él, con toda su gloria oscura flotando en un aura negra a su alrededor. Sus serpientes le siseaban, pero él había aprendido a no prestarles atención. Como cualquier otro demonio, ella tenía su característica particular.

-¿Me dices que no puedo atacar a los nephilims, Madre?-pregunto con voz calma-Pensé que querías venganza.

Estaban en algún lugar oscuro de Edom, Asmodeus le había cedido la entrada a Jonathan una vez más, solo a petición de la Princesa de Edom. Jonathan sospechaba que había alguna historia detrás de la lealtad mutua entre ambos demonio, pero jamás juzgo o pregunto por su verdadera relación.

-¿Piensas que no está entre mis deseos?-siseo-Fueron ellos quienes me condenaron a este calabozo oscuro.-ahora volvía a serenarse-Pero tienes que esperar, _tenemos, _que esperar.

-¿A qué?-pregunto él, una vez más.

-A la niña. En cuanto tu hija sea poderosa, ahí podrás atacar.

**Como han leído en el titulo...Este cap no es tan corto como parece...Ire subiendo en partes, Adios! **


	6. La Madre parte 2 de 3

Jonathan lucía sorprendido, como si no pudiera conectar las piezas de información.

-¿Serafina?-pregunto-Mi hija.

-Sí, ¿Qué otra hija tienes que yo no conozca?-Lilith podía ser infantil e incluso insolente, y sus acciones tendían a dejarla como alguien descarado a los ojos humanos.

-¿Estás segura de que es ella?-Jonathan trato de mantener su voz respetuosa, pero lo enojaba en cierto punto que su madre no se lo hubiera dicho antes-¿Quién te ha dicho eso, Madre?

Sus serpientes de sisearon, pasando peligrosamente cerca de sus ojos. Parecían ofendidas de su falta de educación, en cierto modo más ofendidas que la misma Lilith, quién las espanto con un movimiento de la mano.

-Me lo ha dicho Asmodeus, le ha llegado una predicción. Él mismo ha venido a decírmelo, podría jurar que estaba _emocionado,_ incluso parece que quiere ser el maestro de la niña.

Jonathan desestimo la idea inmediatamente, no quería a ese demonio cerca de su hija. Por no mencionar, que aquel le tenía un odio particular. Según lo que Lilith le había dicho, su antiguo aliado estaba decepcionado con ellos dos por haber destruido la mitad de su reino y abrirle el paso a los cazadores. Jonathan quería matarlo, o debilitarlo, porque los demonios no morían, solo volvían a su dimensión original. Que, en este caso, seguía siendo Edom.

-Pensé que las predicciones estaban escritas desde hace siglos, o que llegaban años antes de cumplirse.-Jonathan intento disimular la desconfianza en su voz. Conocía la lealtad de su madre, y no quería que dudara de las suyas.

-Solo Lucifer lo sabe,-murmuro, sin notar el carácter de hijo-Pero esa debilitado, ambos lo estamos, su magia y sus poderes provienen de Edom, la mitad de nuestra tierra está destruida. Sus poderes sin duda están disminuidos.

Aquel tono dictaba el final de la conversación, Jonathan lo entendió. Giro el anillo entre sus dedos, y dejo que la oscuridad lo transportara.

.

.

.

Lilith caminaba lentamente por el castillo de Edom, no necesitaba hacerlo, puesto que podía transportarse fácilmente a donde quisiera, pero sus poderes se estaban regenerando y prefería usar ese método más mundano hasta su recuperación total.

Sentía que alguien la observaba, y no necesito adivinar quién era.

-Asmodeus.-murmuro.

El otro demonio se limitó a observarla, ahora fuera de las sombras. Lilith era uno de los pocos demonios que le inspiraban respeto, y ellos se conocían desde antes de la eternidad, así que conocía tanto sus trucos como sus deseos.

-Pensé él estaba muerto, Lilith, creí que serías más inteligente al utilizar tus reducidos poderes ante tal…creación de las tuyas.-dijo sin guardar nada.

Pero la Madre de los Demonios ni se inmuto, tal como lo esperaba, ella era muy inteligente y manipuladora, antes de que él pudiera manipularla, ella lo tendría muerto.

-Es mi hijo, merece mis poderes, al igual que mi energía.

-Ese humano te lo ofreció, eso no lo hace tuyo.-hablo calmadamente.

-Tiene mi sangre, él es mío.-probablemente se refería a algo más que como su hijo, una relación de sangre y lealtad completa-¿Qué hay de tus predicciones? No me has dicho _exactamente _lo que sabes, ni como lo sabes.

Él casi sonrió, ella iba directo al punto, como siempre.

-No puedo decírtelo, por no hablar de que ya lo sabes.

Asmodeus la estudio en su postura defensiva. Lilith tenía ese defecto, sentía demasiado, añorando su corazón humano, que tan poco tiempo había disfrutado, y tan rápido se le había arrebatado.

-No te preocupes por aquello. Yo me encargare.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se desvaneció, su preocupación acerca de sus poderes se fue con ella.

Asmodeus casi se rio, tenía grandes planes, de los que nadie sabía. Mejor así, no necesitaba obstáculos.

.

.

.

Jonathan había estado tardando en llegar los últimos días, y Clary estaba preocupada, ¿Qué pasa si la Clave lo tenía? ¿Y si en ese instante lo estaban torturando en una celda fría en Ciudad Silenciosa? Los peores escenarios se posaban en su mente y se obligó a relajarse.

Ambos niños estaban dormidos y alimentados, mientras que ella estaba en el sofá, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, esperando que su hermano llegara. La preocupación se la estaba comiendo viva, por no hablar de la soledad absoluta. En ese momento solo deseaba sus brazos musculosos, y su mirada de aspecto duro, pero con ojos suaves, reservados solo para ella.

Se encogió aún más en el sofá, no estaba segura de donde estaban en ese momento, pero el frío en su interior no podía compararse contra el del ambiente. Se sentía como un hielo.

Entonces se escucharon pasos y su corazón volvió a latir. Jonathan estaba de vuelta. Estaba bien. Ella no estaba sola. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando que su entusiasmo tomara lo mejor de ella.

Jonathan estaba allí, caminando hacia la sala cuando un cuerpo pequeño se estrelló contra el suyo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-murmuro Clary-Tardaste mucho.

¿Ella lo había extrañado? Y de todas maneras, no era como si pudiera decirle que estaba en Edom, hablando con su madre demonio y creando planes para una guerra. Ah, y hablando de los poderes recién descubiertos de su hija.

Jonathan la estrecho entre sus brazos, disfrutando silenciosamente del contacto de su cuerpo menudo. Ella no se alejó, ni estremeció como lo hubiera hecho hace un año. Muchas cosas podían cambiar en un año y tres meses. Él se deleitó en aquello, ahora podía tocarla, y ella no se alejaría, temblando de miedo o furia.

Sabía que las noticias de la supuesta tregua la pondrían feliz, ya no era como antes, que pasaba todos los días exigiendo saber de su familia. Ahora él era su familia, ella le pertenecía, y parecía estar acostumbrándose a ello. Pero aun así se preocupaba por ellos.

-Me tarde porque he decidido empezar una tregua.-no era una mentira, solo estaba diciendo parte de la verdad-ya no atacaremos a los cazadores de sombras.

Los ojos verdes de Clary se abrieron como platos, parecía muy sorprendida. Ella seguía pegada a él, pero se separó un poco al oír la noticia.

-¿Nos han encontrado?-pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-¡No!-se apresuró a decir, pero sonó un poco brusco y Clary se apartó.

Jonathan volvió a acercarse, el pasillo era estrecho, y realmente no había mucho espacio para alejarse. La sostuvo por los hombros, con suavidad, y se inclinó para besarla. Ella se quedó quieta, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, así podía tener mejor acceso a sus labios.

Ya no se asustaba cuando él la besaba, ni siquiera cuando él la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta la habitación. La había dejado en la cama cuando empezó a besarla una vez más. Sus labios se separaron, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, trazando las antiguas cicatrices, él le besaba el cuello, mordiéndola de vez en cuando.

Entonces él se quitó la camisa, y ella no lo detuvo. Su mente se puso en alerta, diciéndole que detuviera esto, que detuviera el horrible acto que iban a cometer, pero ella no la escucho. Solo agacho la cabeza y le beso el medio del pecho, el gruño contra su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo. Recordó los momentos en que estaba sola en la casa, esperando con impaciencia su regreso, se había sentido tan sola últimamente. Necesitaba esto, _lo necesitaba_ a él.

Clary dejo que le quitara su camisa, sin hacer ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Lo quería, en una manera tan equivocada para un par de hermanos, pero en esos momentos, sus labios sobre su cuerpo eran lo único en lo que podía concentrarse.

Jonathan estaba perdido en sus propios deseos, pero aun consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ella no lo estaba deteniendo, ella realmente lo quería, quería esto tanto como él. Pudo sentir sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, y ella estaba prácticamente pegada a él.

Clary estaba perdida en un remolino de hormonas, ¿realmente iba a dejar que esto pasara? Si, la respuesta era sí. Y por una vez, no le importaba.

**No lo voy a negar...Mi mama estaba cerca cuando escribi esto y yo estaba como O.O ''porfas no mires, porfas no mires'' Pero bueee, no se puede todo. **

**Diganme, ¿Que tal? Mañana tengo una pijamada, por mi cumpleaños ;3 Así que les dejo la proxima parte para el sabado ;) Y por hacerlos esperar, prometo un cap mas largo.**

**COMENTEN!**


	7. El padre parte 3 de 3

-Clarissa, _tienes que comer._-ordeno Jonathan con voz firme, pero ella ni siquiera alzo la mirada. Estaba muy ocupada sintiendo lastima y vergüenza por sí misma.

Habían pasado dos días desde su noche juntos, y Clary se negaba a hablar con ellos. Jonathan no sabía cómo interpretarlo, parecía tener siempre la mirada perdida, probablemente en su mundo, en el cual seguía siendo una niña buena que no se había acostado con su hermano

Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban (por accidente, claro está) ella se sonrojaba profusamente y alejaba la mirada. A Jonathan le parecía bastante ridículo, no había sido la primera vez que lo habían hecho juntos. Porque a Christopher y a Serafina no los había traído la cigüeña.

Seguía sin poder encontrar una explicación a su vergüenza, ¿Tan arrepentida estaba? Porque esa vez él no la había obligado a nada, había sido algo de acuerdo mutuo. No había nada malo en aquello. Se negaba a dormir en la misma cama que él ahora, solía pasarse las noches en el sofá sin dormir, seguramente porque si se dormía, el cargaría hasta la cama en estado de sueño.

Se negaba incluso a comer. A Jonathan le parecía algo realmente ridículo, ya que fácilmente él podría obligarla a hacerlo. Pero estaba haciendo su esfuerzo por ser…_tolerable. _Si, tolerable era la palabra. Solo alguien tenía que mirarlo a los ojos para ver la impaciencia y la furia retenidas.

Ahora las cosas estaban como un par de meses después de encontrarla. Ella no era una luchadora, mirándolo con ojos rabiosos y desafiantes a cada minuto, pero, tampoco era como solía serlo hace dos días, más tranquila, fácil de manipular en cierto punto y necesitada de su compañía. Él realmente detestaba ese estado, ni siquiera podía luchar con ella para hacerla enojar y hacerle ganar algo de diversión.

Clary estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina, con las rodillas en el pecho. Su mente era un lío de emociones diferentes, su vida era una pesadilla. Y ella era el monstruo protagonista. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo había dejado que su hermano la besara, la tocara de esa forma? Dios, ni siquiera podía verse a sí misma en el espejo.

La primera vez que había pasado, ella lo había tomado como una pesadilla, pero aquel había sido un evento no consensual, algo en lo que ella no había estado de acuerdo, en lo que había sido forzada. Pero esto…Esto había sido la decisión de ambos, ella lo había dejado, le había dado su consentimiento para hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Estaba en la vergüenza absoluta, se sentía tan mal. Pero, sobre todo, se odiaba a si misma por haberlo disfrutado, ¿Qué tipo de monstruo encuentra placer en algo como eso? Solo quería encerrarse en su habitación para no salir jamás. Entonces recodaba que su habitación, era a la vez la de Jonathan. Por no hablar en lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar.

_La mañana había llegado primero para Clary. Se encontraba adormilada, sin ganas de salir de la cama. Estaba flotando en la nube del olvido, su mente completamente inconsciente de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. _

_Trato de levantarse, ignorando su propio deseo, pero se encontró inmovilizada. Tenía un brazo musculoso alrededor de la cintura, y sentía el aliento caliente de alguien en su cuello. Una chispa de reconocimiento apareció en su pecho. _

_Era Jonathan, por un segundo, todo estuvo tranquilo. No sería la primera ni la última vez que se despertaba en esa posición, lo que la hizo entrar en pánico fue su falta de ropa. Podía sentir cada centímetro de piel caliente contra la suya, tardíamente de dio cuenta de que solo llevaba encima una sábana._

_Ahora el pánico se apodero de ella, y trato de revolverse sin despertar a su hermano, porque no sabría qué hacer si lo encontraba despierto. Pero no conto con que este ya estuviera despierto, sonriendo contra su hombro._

_-¿Has dormido bien, hermanita?-murmuro él, con una nota juguetona en su voz._

_Clary estaba muy quieta, aun sin pensar realmente en lo que había pasado. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir, pero el pánico estaba creciendo en su pecho._

_-Aléjate…-susurro, queriendo sacárselo de encima. El peso de sus acciones comenzaba a mostrarse, y ella solo lo alejaba._

_Él frunció el ceño, como si estuviera ofendido o simplemente confundido. Entonces, como si fuera consciente de la incomodidad de Clary, le ofreció una sonrisa burlona._

_-Ayer no decías lo mismo.-dijo, y las palabras desencadenaron recuerdos en su cabeza. _

_Ella, gimiendo incontrolablemente, contra él mientras mordía su hombro; sus manos deslizándose por su espalda y _más abajo;_ clavando sus uñas contra su espalda y besándolo ferozmente. Jonathan sobre ella, mordiendo su cuello, dejándole marcas que no salían con una simple runa. _

_Ella abrió mucho los ojos, de repente consciente de su mala situación._

_-¡Suéltame!-chillo. Y él la soltó, riendo._

_Pero cuando ella se levantó, quedo completamente descubierta, lo que provoco una risa de Jonathan. Logro enredarse en las sabanas y ganar algo de modestia._

_-¿Qué te pasa, hermanita?-pregunto lascivamente-Ayer no tenías tanta vergüenza conmigo._

_-¡Calla!-chillo otra vez, ahora se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. Un ataque de pánico amenazaba con venir-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!_

_-¿Qué cosas? Yo solo digo la verdad.-siempre hablaba de esa manera, calmadamente, con una nota burlona-O es que no te gusta la verdad…Porque tú no te quejaste, o retrocediste ante mí._

_Otro reflejo paso por su mente, ella gimiendo su nombre contra su cabello. _

_Eso era lo peor de todo, saber que él estaba diciendo la verdad._

_-¡Basta! ¡No tienes derecho!-ahora venían las lágrimas, todas las que había guardado todos estos meses._

_-Lo repetiré, Clarissa. Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad._

_Ella se tapó la cara con las manos, como si aquello fuera a reprimir lo que habían hecho. En un arrebato de vergüenza, salió corriendo de la habitación, enredada en una sábana y con las ruidosas carcajadas de su hermano por detrás._

-Clarissa-la voz de su hermano la saco de su mundo-Tú vas a comer, o Ángel que te empujare la cuchara en la boca.

Ella bajo la mirada a sus pies descalzos, sin mirar a Jonathan en lo absoluto. Entonces él la tomo por la barbilla, obligándola a subir la mirada. Clary no podía creer lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, ahora todo parecía el principio.

-Aléjate-susurro furiosamente, aunque la furia iba tanto para sí como para él.

-No,-dijo firmemente-Ahora, ya me canse de este numerito en el que tú eres la víctima. Te arrepientes de lo que paso, ya entendí, pero ahora me harás caso, si no volverá a pasar, y no seré tan agradable.

Ella se estremeció, y el bajo la mano, tratando de suavizar sus rostro.

-Lo siento.-ella murmuro, más asustada de haberlo alejado que de haberlo enfurecido.

Ahora el la miro con ojos suaves.

-Cálmate, no lo decía enserio.-ella realmente lo dudaba, pero no dijo nada.

Él se inclinó, y la envolvió entre sus brazos, llenando ese vacío que se había creado en dos días. Ahora Clary lo comprendía, ella dependía de él, no solo físicamente (porque realmente estaba a su merced) si no emocionalmente, ella lo quería, lo necesitaba cerca. No había nada de que arrepentirse, se dijo a sí misma.

**Por si alguien no entendió, los sentimientos de Clary son más...Como una necesidad, tanto tiempo sola la hace necesitar compañía...**

**Fuera de temas tristes, ¡MI PIJAMADA ESTUVO GENIAL! lamento no haber subido cap el sabado, pero se quedaron un día más y el domingo fuimos a ver Sinsajo al cine, mis mas sinceras disculpas, ni toque la lapto en el findesemana **

**esta fue la parte tres...¿Fue lo que esperaban? ¿Quieren que ponga a algun personaje? ¿Quieren ver como van las cosas para el resto de la pandilla?**

**COMENTEn!**


	8. ¿En que lío te has metido?

Hacía frío ese día. Debían estar en pleno invierno, dondequiera que estuviesen ahora. Pero el frío era solo una adición al ambiente, porque Clary se encontraba contra el pecho desnudo de su hermano. Ambos se encontraban en la cama, a punto de dormir. La menor de los Morgensterns estaba cansada, por alguna razón no se estaba sintiendo muy bien esos días. Cada día se encontraba esperando las largas noches de sueño. Dos semanas habían pasado desde su noche con su hermano, ningún encuentro como ese había sido repetido. No sabía que pensar de eso, en cierto modo, se sentía agradecida por eso, de esa manera no tenía que caminar por los solitarios pasillos con el peso de la consciencia en sus hombros, pero entonces él se iba de la casa y aquellos sentimientos la invadían, la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien, de poder hablar o simplemente ver alguien junto a ti. Era una especie de traición a si misma cada vez que disfrutaba de esos encuentros, cuando él la abrazaba, la tocaba, o le acariciaba el cabello, se encontraba inclinándose al tacto, deseando siempre un poco más.

Clary suspiro suavemente contra el pecho de Jonathan, y recordó, con cierto aire melancólico, estar en un pecho muy parecido hace tiempo. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se había encontrado en los brazos de otra persona, a veces temía olvidar como eran exactamente. Antes podría haberlos pintado con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora podía perderse en los detalles. Jace. El solo pensamiento la hacía sentir astillas de dolor en el pecho y corazón. ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora? Clary ni siquiera sabía que pensar de si misma, había días que no podía ni enfrentar al espejo, por el terror a lo que pudiera encontrar en él.

El sueño comenzaba a tomarla, limitando su línea de pensamientos. Podía seguir en la mañana, pensó con cansancio, realmente necesitaba una buena hora de sueño. Se relajo contra el pecho de su hermano y cerro los ojos, con la esperanza que lo sueños, o las pesadillas, se negaran a atormentarla esa noche.

.

.

.

Una niña tenía miedo en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Usualmente le gustaba estar a oscuras, y entonces la luz de la luna iluminaría su habitación. Esa noche algo estaba mal, como si alguien no deseado estuviera observándola.

Su padre no sentía de esa manera, tampoco su madre. Ambos tenían una sensación diferente. Esta le daba miedo.

Chillaba en su cuna, esperando a ser recibida por alguien más grande que ella. Nadie acudió, dejándola sola y fría, con la necesidad de unos brazos grandes.

Esta vez fue un grito o que soltó, por lo que pareció la primera vez en su corta vida. Esta vez si recibió una respuesta, un hombre alto salió de las sombras. No era su padre ni su madre. No podía verle el pelo, pero vio lo grande que era, vestido con algo extraño, la levanto entre sus brazos y la acuno en su pecho.

-Shhh,-murmuro-Cálmate, no deberías tenerle miedo a la oscuridad.

A la niña le gustaban sus ojos, se parecían a los de un hombre brillante en los dibujos de su madre.

.

.

.

_Dos niños se perseguían entre si, uno con el pelo blanco y otro rojo sangre. Estaban peleando a la distancia, probablemente por alguna tontería infantil, el extraño invitado de aquel sueño camino alrededor de la enorme mansión, tan grande que pudo haber sido un castillo. Una risa chillona se oía, y él giro a ver de que se trataba, era una niña, que se reía junto a otra. La que aparentaba más años, se dio vuelta a encarar a la pequeña, quien, al ver su desventaja en la situación, salió corriendo, tratando de no gritar ante las amenazas contra su cabello por parte de la otra._

_El paisaje era realmente hermoso, altas montañas se alzaban por detrás de un bosque espeso y oscuro; había una laguna cristalina_ _que se extendía por delante de la enorme mansión y las risas infantiles que inundaban el lugar le daban un aire cálido y familiar a ese lugar tan extenso y natural. El extraño admiro a la felicidad y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente, le hubiera gustado haber crecido en un lugar así._

_Las puertas de la inmensa mansión se abrieron de repente, dejando ver a una mujer de largo cabello rojo, no pudo haber tenido más de veinticinco años. Fue como si toda la atención se hubiese dirigido a ella, los niños dejaron de perseguirse, y fueron corriendo a lo largo del pasto, directo hacia la mujer de pelo largo. El primero en llegar fue el niño de pelo blanco, al cual la mujer recibió en sus brazos con una sonrisa afectuosa, los otros llegaron justo después, y el invitado no se perdió las sonrisas celosas que le dieron._

_Detrás de la mujer salió un hombre, y un reflejo de pelo plateado paso volando hacía él, como el resultado, una niña chillando felizmente en los brazos de un hombre grande, probablemente su padre. El extraño tuvo un destello de reconocimiento, conocía a esos adultos, pero no sabía de donde, esos ojos le parecían increíblemente familiares, pero de otra época, de otro momento._

_Los niños volvieron a sus diferentes juegos, mientras que el hombre y la mujer pelirroja se sentaban tranquilamente en los escalones de la mansión. La mujer apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando le la briza fresca que dominaba esa área. El hombre también parecía estar relajado. _

_-¡Te haré desaparecer!-chillo uno de los niños._

_La niña del pelo blanco le dio una sonrisa burlona._

_-¡No podrías atraparme! ¡Eres tan lento como una lenteja!_

_El niño de pelo blanco, que parecía ser el más sabio, hablo por primera vez._

_-Las lentejas no corren,-explico claramente, a lo que la niña suspiro._

_-Aprende a divertirte, terminaras con el pelo verde._

_El chico enrojeció, y salió a perseguir a la niña, quien, con otra sonrisa burlona, tomo velocidad junto al otro chico, y los tres se echaron a correr. Entonces uno de los chicos aterrizo accidentalmente con la otra niña, que parecía ser la más pequeña en el grupo. La mujer de pelo rojo se levanto echa una furia._

_- ¡Christopher Morgenstern! _

_._

_._

_._

Simon se despertó sobresaltado de su pesadilla. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus costillas, estaba por tener un ataque de pánico o algo parecido. ¿Qué diablos había sido aquello? No lo podía negar, tampoco podía pensar, en su pecho, la runa parabatai latía casi tanto como su corazón. En el nombre del Ángel, sabía lo que eso había sido.

Morgenstern. El apellido le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca, era un recuerdo de Clary, su mejor amiga, su hermana. Después llegaba el sabor a ceniza, la guerra Oscura parecía volver a su mente dolorosamente, con cosas aun peores que la guerra en si. ¿Acaso era posible...? ¿Sebastian Morgenstern con hijos? Y, aun peor, ¿Clary ayudando a criar esos hijos?

Simon no era tonto, pero eso no tenía sentido. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que solo hubiese sido un mal sueño, algo para olvidar. Pero a su mente volvió una conversación que había tenido con Alec y Jace sobre los sueños.

_''...una completa pesadilla-había dicho Alec con un estremecimiento. Jace les había sonreído a los dos.- No quiero ver a Clary con Jace haciendo...cosas._

_-Pensé que Magnus te había pervertido por completo Alec, además, ¿Quién no quisiera verme sin camisa?-_

_-¿Los parabatais comparten sueños?-Simon pregunto. A lo que los hermanos del alma habían asentido.''_

¿Era posible que aquello hubiese sido una memoria de Clary? ¿Qué algo como aquello se hubiera deslizado a su mente? Debía avisarle a la Clave, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado. Isabelle estaba dormida a su lado, con las piernas enredadas entre las suyas, Simon no quería despertarla, no quería perturbar su paz, pero Clary era lo más importante en ese momento.

-Izzy,-susurro mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Isabelle sintió el peso dejar el colchón, y se dio vuelta a ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose con un Simon a medio vestir.

-Tenemos que irnos, llama a Magnus para que haga un portal.

Ella lo miro preocupada.

-¿Simon...?

Él seguía cambiándose, apurado, sin decir una palabra, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¡Simon! Si no me dices que te pasa, te atare a la cama con mi látigo hasta que lo digas-no pudo continuar, por que Simon, obviamente exasperado, grito.

-¡Es sobre Clary...Y Sebastian!-medio chillo-Ellos tienen...No, él tiene...Izzy, no hay tiempo de explicar, por primera vez, en verdad tenemos que ir a la Clave.

No sabía si fue por la seriedad con la que lo dijo, o si fue porque lucía lo suficientemente preocupado, pero Isabelle no discutió, se bajo de la cama y se puso ropa limpia, para después ir a buscar su celular, debía llamar a Alec, quién seguramente estaría con Magnus.

Simon la miro silenciosamente, poniéndose rápidamente su chaqueta. _¿En qué lío te has metido, Fray? _se preguntó.

.

.

.

Clary se relajo contra la pared del baño, torciendo su cabeza, que palpitaba dolorosamente. Debía estar enferma o algo parecido, se sentía realmente mal, la cabeza le dolía todos los días, y se encontraba con ganas de echarse a dormir todo el tiempo. Jonathan estaba preocupado por ella, pero lo desestimo con un gesto de la mano, no necesitaba a ningún brujo o mundano revisándola.

.

.

.

**¡Feliz navidad! *Corre y se escapa* Nah, sigo aca xD Chicos, lamento haberme tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo D: Pero lo cierto es que, me cortaron la luz, perdi el Wifi, el vecino no me quería dar su contraseña e.e **

**Tengo ganas de matar a mi vecino, ya terminaron las clases ¡Wow! Ya me veran más seguido ;) **

**Ah, me acabo de hacer un Twitter...Que es para que vean las actualizaciones, o para que yo les avise cuando o porque no, también les dejare fotos de los personajes y otras cosas. Así que, dejo aca el link: **_** /FinnMorgenstern/status/548263120150745088**_

_**;) Disfruten!**_


End file.
